Fresh Spices
by Welded
Summary: Winter has arrived in Boletaria, and the Slayer of Demons is in need of a break.  A seasonal holiday seems to be in order...


**[SLAYER OF DEMONS]**

There are some things the Deep Fog wasn't able to taint with its accursed influence. Winter is one of those things. Temperatures have been dropping significantly in the past few weeks, and the Shrine of Storms has been hit with a couple of snowfalls. It makes for easy pickings there, since most of the Storm Beasts are hiding away in their caves to escape the cold. However, even though gathering souls and whatnot is made easier, staying for lengthened periods of time is not. Even if I bundle up with upwards of three layers of clothes, it's cold enough to make me feel like I'm stark naked.

The coming of winter doesn't apply exclusively to the Shrine of Storms. The Tower of Latria is quite chilly as well and the Boletarian Palace has found a frigid climate more to its liking. Stonefang Tunnel hasn't been affected as much, but that's probably because it's so close to flowing lava. …Now that I think about it, the Valley of Defilement hasn't changed much either, but that's to be expected since it's a swamp. Swamps don't usually drop in temperatures. At least, I don't think so. I can't recall reading anything that stated otherwise.

Thankfully, the Nexus is unchanged. Temperatures are constant here, so unless you ventured outside via the archstones, you wouldn't have any idea that winter had arrived. I'm pretty sure that Stockpile Thomas has noticed though, because he always looks at the snow that covers my garments when I return from an excursion. Sometimes he asks me if it's cold out, and I usually respond with a nod or a couple of sentences telling him that he should go check for himself. To that, he'd always respond with, "Then who would take care of your belongings while I was outside satisfying my curiosity? …You?" …He's a really good man.

Boldwin though, he's an entirely different matter. He doesn't question why my face is so red after returning from an archstone, and frankly, I don't think he can find it in himself to care. The bloke just sits on his stool and mutters about how I need to bring him more souls. He's even worse than Saint Urbain when it comes to socializing, and Saint Urbain is definitely not someone you'd want to talk to on any occasion. His damn preaching just rubs me the wrong way.

…Anyway, I gotta get going. I've been wanting to drop by the Shrine to check on Blige. He sells Fresh Spices pretty cheap, and he's an amiable fellow. It's more entertaining to chat with him than stay in the Nexus, and I haven't visited him in a while. If the Shrine ends up becoming blanketed in a meter of snow, I'll lose my chance to talk to him. And besides, this is my last time to gather some rare materials. So I'm outta here.

**[MAIDEN IN BLACK]**

It's getting colder out. I can tell. The Slayer is spending much more time in the Nexus than he is on his travels, and when he does go out, he returns with the swiftness of a falcon. On most occasions, I can feel the cold air surrounding him, and I know that he is feeling the chill of winter. It makes me want to give him warmth and provide him with better apparel, but what can I do? I'm no longer the strong being I once was… All I do now is keep the candles lit here. Maybe that provides warmth in some ways. Maybe. If the Slayer can draw hope and happiness from the warmth and light of the candles… Then I am satisfied.

I am worried though. Worried for the Slayer's safety. Worried also, that he might not be able to gather enough souls to sustain himself. …He will pull through though. I know he will. Because he must. There is no one else who can save this land.

However, I'm sure he can take a break from his demon slaying. The demons aren't going anywhere, and he deserves a holiday. I'll suggest it to him when he comes back…

**[GRAVEROBBER BLIGE]**

Yesterday, Slayer dropped by to visit me. It was an interesting occasion, because it was the first time this season that he's stopped by. I could see him walking through the tunnel entrance, and he looked cold. Scratch that. He looked like he was freezing. Well, he wasn't the only one! I was well on my way to becoming an ice cube!

"Hey Blige. The Reapers treating you well?" he asked.

"Ahh, shut it. You know as well as I do that they'll kill me if they sense I'm here."

"Which is why I kill them. They oughtta get some manners. This place isn't theirs alone."

I chuckled a little. "My thoughts exactly." It's just like him to start off a friendly conversation. Not very "slayer-like", as his name suggests, but he's called that for different reasons. "So what brings you here today, Slayer?"

He scratched his head and said, "I came here to buy some Fresh Spices. I've been running a little low on those, and I don't want to go to the Mistress to get them because… Well, uhh… She creeps me out, she does,"

"Fresh Spices, eh? Lemme check my bags." I didn't actually have to check my bags. I knew I had plenty. I still have plenty. I had way more than enough to give away a few for free. "Tell you what, Slayer. You can have ten Fresh Spices, free of charge. My treat."

He paused with a very confused look on his face. Maybe he thought I was plotting something. ...If he wasn't so deadly with his weapons, I probably would have been coming up with some scheme, but that's a different story.

"Why?"

…Not the smartest remark he could have made, but whatever. "It's winter, mate. Everyone can do with a little more stuff in their pockets, right?" I smiled, grabbed the Fresh Spices out of my bag, and offered them to him with an outstretched hand.

…But he was still puzzled. "Just take the damn things, Slayer. I don't use spices on any occasions, and I have loads of 'em." I remember attempting to put them down his tunic, but he caught on before I managed to do so.

"Get going, Slayer. You have things to take care of," I said.

"Thanks, Blige. I owe you one." He began to walk away towards the open chamber the Reaper calls home.

"You don't owe me anything, chap. It's a gift. A GIFT, you hear me? Don't overthink this, mate. I'm just goin' along with the spirit o' the season." I laughed.

…I'm still not quite certain Slayer understands the concept of a gift. Hopefully he doesn't try to give me some huge amount of Cloudstone or something like that in return. …But with him, you never know.

**[SLAYER OF DEMONS]**

At first, I was thinking of getting Blige a big old chunk of Cloudstone. Maybe two chunks. Hell, maybe even three. And good quality chunks too, not those ones with cracks in them, or those ones with huge pieces taken out of them, or…you get the idea. Because ten Fresh Spices? I know they're not worth much if you take into account the amount they sell for, but the fact that Blige was thinking of giving them to me for free and asking for nothing in return… That made me feel guilty enough to want to give him a gift of a much greater value. But I was thinking this because I felt that I needed to repay him, which isn't what he would have wanted. At least, I don't think he would have wanted to be reimbursed in that sense, for lack of a better word. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to give him a chunk or two of high-quality Cloudstone, but not because I want to repay him. I'm going to give him a gift simply because I feel like it.

After getting rid of the Reaper near Blige's area, I hurried back to the Adjudicator's archstone. As I felt myself materializing in the Nexus, I found myself face to face with the Maiden in Black.

"Oh! Thou art here!" She put a hand on her breast and tilted her head slightly.

"…Yes?" I answered.

"It is good that thou art safe. Very good." She paused, and tilted her head in the other direction. "…Dost thou have enough souls to empower thyself?"

I shook my head. I'm not sure why I did that, because the Maiden can't see… "I'm afraid not. Unfortunately, I only have enough to get Boldwin to repair my equipment."

The Maiden nodded. "I understand." She turned her head away from me, and then turned back in my direction. "You are cold. Shalt thou stay here awhile?"

…Where she was going with that, I had no idea. At first, I thought she was inviting me to… You know. Have some nice… Never mind. Forget I ever said that. But knowing her, it didn't take me long to realize she was concerned about how I was feeling. Maybe the fact that it was cold outside of the Nexus was starting to catch on in her mind.

"I don't see why not," was my response. I tired of going out in the cold to gather souls and materials, and I wasn't in any shape to vanquish demons. Which is why I'm here in the first place, but hey. If I don't get the rest I need, I'll just end up like the hundreds of other warriors who've come before me. Broken. Dying over and over again and returning to the world in phantom form is not a fun way to spend your time, and it certainly shows over many deaths. Just take a look at the crestfallen warrior in the Nexus if you want to see what a hopeless warrior looks like. Dying will eventually break you down… IF YOU LET IT. As for me, I'm motivated to kill demons as long as I have my rest. And right then and there seemed as good a time as any to start my relaxation time.

"I am glad…" The Maiden said softly. She walked off and began to tend to the candles closest to her. Which, for some reason, I always find calming. Candles seem to be the only source of energy in this otherwise lifeless area. Nearly everyone in the Nexus minds their own business, or are too busy wallowing in their own despair to pay any mind to anyone else. The only exception to this is Patches, but no one wants his company anyway.

With no one talking to anyone else, you can imagine how quiet it gets here. The only break in the silence is usually the sound of Ostrava clinking around in his armor or Patches chuckling to himself. So my way of coping with the silence is either attempting to start up a conversation with Stockpile Thomas , or watching the Maiden go around and light all the candles. …I guess, in a way, I'm kind of like a candle. Without the Maiden, I wouldn't be able to show my power to this land, or "shine" at all. Her expert manipulation of souls is one of the main reasons I can keep up with the horrors of Boletaria, and without her, I'd probably be like the depressed warrior hanging out by the Boletarian Palace archstone. …Forgive me for going off on a tangent. As of now, I am in need of a body massage and a good bath. I can't remember the last time I've taken a dip in a lake. …But seeing as how there's no lake here that isn't frozen, I think I'm just going to go to bed…

X x X x X x X

I awoke to the sound of Saint Urbain's voice, and obviously, my immediate reaction was one of disgust. As I've mentioned before, his preaching just kind of turns me off. Of course, it's not just his preaching; it's also the way he carries himself. Whenever I attempt to socialize with him, he responds with an air of superiority that reeks of "I believe I'm better than you, and I'm not even going to try to hide it". He may not mean to come off as a lofty and arrogant ass, but the way he talks down to everyone and how he makes sure to remind me that I "haven't opened my eyes to the wonder and glory of God" certainly makes it seem like he _means_ to be condescending. If it weren't for the Miracles I could learn from him, I would have happily left him in the dank hole he got himself trapped in. I can't stand it when Urbain opens his damn mouth.

I thought at the time that this would be no different. I cracked open my eyes, and looked in the direction of the sound of Urbain's voice. And I saw all the inhabitants of the Nexus standing in a group and looking at Urbain, with his acolytes behind him. It didn't seem like there was a standoff or anything like that. It looked like Urbain was actually talking to the others.

...I'll pause for a moment to let that sink in.

..Saint Urbain was talking to EVERYONE in the Nexus. Not just his acolytes. EVERYONE. This meant Patches, the Maiden, Boldwin, Stockpile Thomas, and yes, even Freke. Freke, for God's sake! (I_would_ let that poetic pun sink in, but that's just obnoxious…) Sage Freke, whom Saint Urbain loathes with a passion! If Saint Urbain having a friendly conversation with Freke doesn't blow your mind, I honestly have no idea what will.

I stood up from the corner that I was sleeping in and quietly made my way towards the little congregation Urbain was talking to. I didn't want to upset this seemingly impossible moment.

"You may not believe me, but this time of year is actually the time to celebrate. It is a time to give thanks that we are alive, and it is a time to honor and glorify our God." As Urbain mentioned the last part, I saw a smirk flit across Freke's face. "Now, why is this, you ask? Many people actually say that it is because the son of the Lord our God was born around this time of year. I cannot tell for sure whether that son is literally the son of the Lord, or if that son is a son of the Lord only in name. But regardless, the fact that the son of God was born around this time of year is more than enough to warrant a celebration,"

Freke folded his arms. "The son of God? From what I've heard, this time of year is a time to celebrate because there is enough food from the harvest to last everyone through the winter,"

When Freke said this, I thought Urbain was going to stab him. Even though it may seem like Freke's comment was harmless, you never know how Urbain will take things. I put a hand on my Claymore, just in case any intervention was needed.

However, Urbain didn't seem angry in the slightest. "You see, Freke? Everyone I've asked tells me that winter is indeed the time to celebrate. For you, it may be that you're thankful for the harvest. For me, it is because the birth of the son of God gives me great joy. For the Slayer of Demons, he celebrates because he needs time off. We all have cause to enjoy this time of year, so why do we insist on not doing so?"

That nearly made me trip over in astonishment. Urbain was suggesting a celebration? In the Nexus? Before I could continue to reel in shock, Freke spoke up again.

"That is the first thing you said that I agree with. But to celebrate with _you_…?" Freke chuckled, and then continued. "…I'll see if I can put up a little magic show of sorts to entertain." And with that, he turned and walked back to his alcove.

With that, everyone began to talk to each other. For the first time ever.

X x X x X x X

I knew I was having fun. Freke was able to make ominous apparitions appear out of thin air, and those freaked the hell out of Urbain. To this, Urbain responded with a "Banishment Prayer", which did nothing since the apparitions weren't even actual phantoms. I think I might have cried from laughing so hard. Even Boldwin was chuckling a little.

After the little party we had was over, we all mingled and talked with each other. Freke approached me on one occasion and said, "Without you, Slayer, I'd still be locked in that dreaded prison cell. At the time you rescued me, I had nothing much to offer except for my knowledge of Soul Arts. Now, however, I have a nice little treasure for you. I was planning to give it to you after you defeated the next Demon, but hell, this is as good a time as that," He handed me a rust-colored object that fit in the palm of my hand. "What you have in your hand isn't a trinket, my lad. It is known as the 'Talisman of Beasts'. You will not find a better channel for magic. If I'm not mistaken, it also casts those silly Miracles, so if you are thinking of using Soul Arts in any form, this thing is for you. I have no use for it, since I'm not going to slay any Demons, so I'd like you to have it,"

Before I could thank him, Freke excused himself and left the area. And I was left with the most useful magical object in Boletaria. As I stared at the Talisman, I wondered why Freke gave it to me. Was he expecting me to bring more Demon Souls to him? Was he trying to get me to ignore Urbain through this act of kindness he showed me? …That couldn't be the case, since he said this object was a Talisman (and all Talismans cast Miracles).

It took me a while, but then I realized why Freke gave it to me. He gave it to me because he wanted to. Just how I wanted to give Blige some high-quality Cloudstone when I had the chance. I smiled, pocketed the Talisman, and took a shining stone out of my bags.

I headed over to where Boldwin was and greeted him with a simple "Hello."

"You need your weapons repaired?"

I laughed a little. Even after the little "celebration" we had, Boldwin reverted back to his cold self. Oh well, there was no turning back now. "…Uh, actually, I don't. I came here to give you this." And with that, I placed the shining stone in his lap.

Boldwin looked at the object for a couple of seconds, and then his eyes widened in astonishment. "...Pure Bladestone? Slayer, where did you find this?"

"I found it on a body of a skeleton. I thought they wouldn't be needing it, so I went ahead and picked it up."

"Wow… This is… Wow. I don't know what to say. You really want me to keep this?"

I knew exactly how he felt. I never thought Blige would give me anything for free in a million years, and yet he did. "Yeah. I have no use for it. I don't use katanas. And besides, I'm not going to miss it. I picked it up a day ago at the Shrine, and that isn't much time to get acquainted with anything." I laughed to myself a little.

Boldwin looked into my eyes as his hands gently cupped the stone. "Thank you, Slayer."

X x X x X x X

Boletaria is a dark and gloomy place. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. So I was thinking at first that holidays in this place were going to be the same way. If I ever voiced that aloud, I take it back. I mean, I've had enough fun and merriment to last me… Well, until the next holidays, I guess. …Yeah, I said it. I'm actually looking forward to this thing again. I guess as long as you are able to kick back and have fun, holidays are refreshing no matter where you are. And that includes Boletaria.

…

Oh shoot, I forgot to get Blige some Cloudstone. …Dammit!

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed. At first, I was kind of writing this for the December 2011 GameFAQs contest, but when I finished it, I was writing this for myself. I just wanted to give the main character a personality, and I hope I did a good job of it. ...And if the final product seems less than stellar... Well, that's what reviews are for, right? :)<p> 


End file.
